


Snug and warm in the night

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Haven - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The physical comfort of another warm body beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug and warm in the night

She woke with a start, the beginnings of a scream forming on her lips at the cold, stark terror of the nightmare she had fought to leave. She gradually recognised she had left it behind, but though the scream died before it had begun, the terror lingered and she felt it in her hammering heart and ragged breath. 

She had been in the barn. A barn - a nightmare possibility of what disappearing into a supernatural "barn" for 27 years might be like. In the dream it had been cold, empty and painfully bright. She had felt utterly alone, exposed and powerless; a feeling which had followed her as she woke. 

She tried to take deep breaths to slow her breathing and told herself it was just a dream. They had no idea what those 27 years would be like, she knew. She might not even be aware of them at all. Not that that was much of an improvement, since it would be effectively like dying.

Deep breaths. The cold and the brightness of the nightmare were fading. It was still the middle of the night, and pitch black here in her apartment. And though the covers were thrown back, she felt the heat in the bed from the sleeping bodies either side of her.

Nathan stirred and she grabbed his hand as it brushed hers. For a moment she thought he'd woken up, as he gripped it back so tightly; maybe he was dreaming too. She squeezed his fingers between hers and held on to the thought of him, even as Duke rolled over towards her, his hand settling on her shoulder. 

She felt their hands as two sharp points of heat that the cold of the nightmare stood little chance against. Their warmth spread through her, eventually meeting somewhere in the middle, leaving her warmed through as her breathing slowed and the sound of her heart in her ears faded.

She closed her eyes and let their warmth and the darkness and the sound of their breathing surround her. Audrey was never more glad she had Nathan and Duke with her than when the nightmares came. Their closeness was the only thing that would stop her falling right back into the dream, she knew. But with them beside her, she relaxed into the bed, and fell gradually back to sleep with a small smile on her lips.


End file.
